


touch my body

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Lots of Touching, M/M, Yoga, eskild the guru, innuendos, isak is a cheeky innocent, yoga instructor even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Eskild drags Isak to one of his yoga classes where he meets a very handsome yoga instructor named Even





	touch my body

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the amazing and wonderful fee for this prompt <33 i hope u like it and thank u all for reading!!

Isak sometimes hates the things he does for his friends.

He hates being dragged to parties, he hates chipping in for their food when they go to McDonalds.

He hates agreeing to their advice.

Especially Eskild's advice.

"Baby gay, could you just listen to me—" Eskild starts but Isak is quick to interrupt him.

"Eskild, _no_ ," Isak huffs. "I told you, I'm on sleeping meds. They will help."

Eskild frowns. "Isak, I hate to say it, but you've been looking like shit lately."

"Wow, thank you so much for telling me, Eskild," Isak rolls his eyes as he begins to walk away but Eskild stops him.

"Just listen. Please?" Eskild pouts and Isak sighs, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Fine!" Isak exclaims, standing by the fridge in their tiny kitchen.

Eskild grins, seemingly pleased that he obtained Isak's attention. "I want you to come to yoga with me."

Isak lets out a disgusted grunt, shaking his head. "You can't be serious Eskild?"

"Look, Isak, I've been watching you and I can see that you're swamped in stress and your sleeping pattern hasn't been the best for the past few months," says Eskild and Isak just crosses his arms. He continues. "I want you to come with me to my yoga class. I promise, it helps with stress and it can help relax your muscles."

"Eskild—" Isak whines but Eskild puts up a finger, causing him to pause.

"No whining. I'm your guru, remember? I know what's best for you. So, _please_ join me for yoga?"

Isak sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before sucking in a deep breath, looking up at Eskild. "Fine. I'll join you."

Eskild squeals, beaming, and Isak almost regrets his decision. "Great! Be ready in, say, 10 minutes. Just wear some sweats or something."

Isak manages a weak smile, sarcasm lacing his response. "Perfect."

— 

"Oh, my God Eskild," Isak groans, hiding his eyes away in his hand as Eskild walks into the foyer, tight yoga pants and all.

"What?" Eskild scoffs, seeming offended. "It's called being comfortable in style, Isak," he tells him and Isak rolls his eyes.

"I'm so glad we don't have matching outfits—"

"Well, technically we do," Eskild says, cutting off Isak. "I just didn't think to bring it up to you since it's your first yoga appointment."

Isak shakes his head in disbelief. "Can we just go?"

Eskild grins. "Lets go, baby gay."

— 

Isak's nose feels overwhelmed at the scent of candles burning as soon as they walk into the studio. Eskild takes in a deep smell through his nose, smiling. Isak's nose scrunches up in distaste. 

"I'm going to go talk with the instructor, I'm sure you'll like him as soon as you see him," Eskild gives Isak a wink before walking off to the front of the class and Isak watches everyone lay out their mats and he proceeds to follow, watching everybody's movement. 

Fuck, why did he get himself into this?

Isak raises an eyebrow as he watches Eskild walk over to him, a huge grin on his face as he throws down his mat. 

"Do we sit?" Isak asks and Eskild shakes his head.

"Not yet, baby gay. Patience."

Isak rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

A few minutes pass and just as Isak opens his mouth to yawn, he jumps as he hears a deep rumbling voice greet the room and he quickly shuts his mouth as he lays his eyes on who he presumes to be the instructor. Isak feels his mouth go dry as he watches the man strut across the wooden floor, and his eyes avert to the single strand of hair that's curled on the man's head that bounces with every step. 

Isak is mesmerized. 

Isak only has view of the man's side profile, and Isak is stunned. Chiseled jaw line, perfect slicked back golden brown hair, and Isak loses his breath as the man turns to face his crowd of students. 

Glistening blue eyes.

Isak clears his throat quietly as the man smiles.

"Namaste!" The man says, and Isak watches as everyone puts their hands together — almost in a prayer form — just in front of their chest and Isak tries his best to get with the program, watching Eskild beside him as he too puts his hands together and bends forward slightly. The man grins as everyone fixes up their posture, standing straight up. "Welcome back everyone. I hope you all had a calm and easy week, and if you didn't, well that's probably why you are here. This is the place to relax, become at ease with yourself. I see a couple of new faces today, and by special request by our one and only Eskild—" the man gestures to Eskild and Eskild grins, nodding his head a bit, acknowledging the gesture,"—we will be taking todays class easy and slow for the new students. For those who don't know, my name is Even Bech Næsheim, and I will be your yoga instructor today."

Isak hates to say it, but despite how good looking Even is, he's kind of bored.

"Let's start with a simple pose today. Let's start with easy pose, please," Even demonstrates quickly, sitting himself on his own yoga mat in the front of the class, crossing his legs diligently, placing his hands on his knees. Isak watches immensely, copying everyone's moves, and he finds himself in the exact same position. Success.

"Very good everyone. Let's all just take in some deep breathes, and let them out slowly. We are relaxing our muscles for todays class," Even instructs and Isak lets his eyes close as he begins to take in a few breathes, letting them out before breathing in again. The room is quiet with the exception of everyone's breathing. This goes on for a few minutes, and Isak can feel his chest and sides aching a bit. 

"Perfect!" The instructor exclaims and when Isak opens his eyes, he finds Even standing. "Let's begin another pose. Since we're going with an easy theme, lets go with extended side angle pose, please."

Isak holds back a grunt as he stands, stretching a bit as everyone begins to situate themselves on their mat, and from the looks of it, the pose doesn't look too bad in Isak's eyes. He watches carefully as everyone seems to lunge forward, torsos turned to the side. Isak tries to follow, and within a few seconds, his quads are beginning to ache. He watches Eskild as he places a hand on the mat in front of his foot that is lunged outward and Isak copies his movements, his sides pulling and stretching, and Isak can feel his hip aching a bit as he reaches his free hand upward into the air. 

Isak's whole body feels like hell. 

Isak lets out a shaky breath as Even begins to walk between the rows of mats, praising students of how well their pose is, or helping out someone who's pose isn't quite right. Isak feels his legs beginning to tremble a bit, and he mutters a _fuck_ just as Even walks over to him and Eskild.

"Very nice formation, Eskild," Even praises and Isak feels his heart pounding ten times harder in his chest as Even steps into his view. Isak can hear Even hum in thought, and Isak isn't sure if it's a blush on his cheeks or if his face is just becoming hot from the yoga pose. 

"You must be one of my new students. Isak, right?" Even asks and Isak bites his lip, nodding. "Well, you're doing quite an excellent job, but your position is a little bit off center. Mind if I help?"

Isak isn't one for letting strangers touch him, but for Even's sake and his own, why the hell not?

"Sure," Isak manages and he can hear Even chuckle. 

This is a whole other level of embarrassment. 

Isak feels Even's hands on his hips, the grip tight, and Isak feels his skin become riddled with goosebumps. "Let's fix your center first, it should help. Your leaning your hips downward towards the floor, but they should be nice and straight and aligned with your back leg," Even informs him and Isak lets his body relax as Even moves his hips, fixing his posture. Isak's whole back feels strained and he's trying so hard to hold back a cry.

"You have some very nice legs, Isak," Even tells him and Isak almost chokes on air. "I can see that they're trembling, but that's normal. It's just the strain of your body getting used to the whole pose. Try to release some tension through your breathing, Isak. Deep breath in, deep breath out, remember?"

Isak manages a nod in response and he swears that Eskild set him up for this and that he's smirking right beside him.

"Lets take some tension off of your arms now. Everyone, please go to warrior two pose, please," Even says and somehow, Isak remembers this pose from a movie. So, he leans up, letting his arm stretch out and his sides, one leg still lunged forward as his back leg remains pulled back behind him. "Very good, Isak," Even says, praising him, and Isak feels a surge of pride. " _However_ —" yep, there is it. "—you seem to be slouching a bit. I can see it in your back."

Isak feels a shiver — a fucking _shiver_ — travel up and down his spine as he feels Even press his palm into his lower back, and then another palm up by his neck and he can feel Even's fingertips ghosting on the skin of his neck that his slick with sweat and Isak bites his lip. "Lean into my hands, please, with your back," Even tells him and Isak does as he's told, and the strain in his back seems to loosen up a bit as he does so. "Very good. Does that posture feel better?" Even asks and Isak lets himself smile as he finally looks up at Even, who's blue eyes are trained on him.

"Much better, thank you," Isak smiles and Even returns the smile with a sparkling grin.

Isak fucking _swoons_.

"Now, to end the day, lets start the basic tree pose, please," and of course, everyone does as told, beginning their tree pose. Isak copies everyone's posture as best as he can, managing to keep a steady balance on his one foot and Isak lets out a deep breath, feeling a few beads of sweat beginning to trail down his face. "Well done everyone. Remember, deep breathes in, deep breathes out, keep yourself calm and relaxed," says Even and Isak watches as Even glances at him, blue meeting green and Isak can't help but dart his tongue out of his mouth to lick his lips. He watches Even swallow hard before he turns away and Isak can hear his heart pounding in his ears. 

"Almost done, baby gay. You good?" Eskild asks and Isak nods. 

"I'm good," Isak replies, but in reality, his foot is beginning to ache under his weight and he hopes to God that he doesn't fall on his fucking ass in class, and he really doesn't feel like acting like a klutz in front of the super hot yoga instructor. Isak bites his lip, holding back a groan and he hears himself echoing Even's words in his head. 

_Deep breath in, deep breath out._

Isak tries his best to keep his breathing steady, with a deep breath in through the nose and out the mouth. He tries to focus on his breathing instead of the aching of his muscles, his whole body beginning to tremble at the strain and amount of work Isak is putting on himself. Isak wants to mentally slap himself for getting himself into this, because truth be told he'd would much rather be studying for his biology exam — it would be his least painful option at this point. 

"Well done everyone!" Even exclaims, clapping his hands together. "You may return to your regular standing positions now. Very nice class today, folks. Thank you to the newcomers for joining our class today, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to visit us again at any time," Even grins. "Namaste."

Isak lets out a huge sigh of relief as everyone begins to roll up their mats and he quickly does the same, holding it tight in his arms, which, by the way, are aching like no other.

"Fuck, Eskild, how do you do this every day?" Isak grumbles and Eskild laughs.

"The first class isn't the easiest, Isak. Your body isn't used to the strain," Eskild tells him and Isak rolls his eyes.

"You sound like Even," Isak mutters and Eskild gasps.

"Speaking of Even! Did you like him?" asks Eskild and Isak raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" Isak ponders and Eskild just shrugs, a sly smile on his lips.

"Just wondering," Eskild says, but he then lowers his voice to a whisper. "Did you think he was hot?"

Isak scoffs. " _Eskild!_ "

Eskild rolls his eyes. "Oh, please, Isak! This whole relieving stress thing wasn't the only reason I wanted you to come with me!"

Isak's mouth falls a gap. "You tried to fucking set me up with the yoga instructor?"

Eskild shrugs innocently. "Kind of?"

"Eskild! I can't believe you!" Isak whines, hiding his face in his hands.

"I was hoping it would work!" Eskild says, trying to defend himself, but Isak just shakes his head. 

"I cannot fucking believe you," Isak hisses through clenched teeth.

Eskild opens his mouth to say something, but he's stopped by Even walking up to them, smiling.

"Hey, guys," Even says, greeting them and Eskild smiles.

"Hello, Even," Eskild returns the greeting. "Great class today. My friend Isak here really enjoyed it!"

Isak knows that the heat in his cheeks is a blush this time and Isak can feel Even's eyes burning into his skin.

"That's great!" Even exclaims. "Do you think you'll be joining us again, Isak?"

Isak looks up at Even, startled by his name, and shrugs. "I don't know yet. Maybe."

Even beams. "You should really come back. Your body looks like it would be a natural at some certain yoga poses."

Isak almost chokes on air, but he manages a smile. "I'll think about it."

Suddenly, there's a buzzing noise filling the room and Eskild fishes his phone out of his duffel bag. "Sorry, gotta take this. You can just meet me outside when you're ready, Isak."

Isak feels his stomach drop as Eskild leaves the two of them alone in the yoga studio, the awkwardness in the air almost suffocating. It stays quiet between them for a while, and Isak can't make himself look up from the floor at Even.

"So, uh, Isak," Even begins and Isak averts his eyes from the floor to Even, who's biting his bottom lip. "I was... just wondering something."

Isak raises an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"I was just wondering if you would maybe want to join me for a coffee or something?" Even asks and Isak feels his stomach swirl as his face breaks into a smile.

"Of course, Even. I'd love to. How about tomorrow?"

Even grins. "Sure. My yoga class tomorrow is a short one, and it ends around noon, so maybe 13.30 at KB?"

Isak nods, pleased. "Sounds great. See you then?"

"Absolutely."

"Great!" Isak beams, feeling a bit relaxed as he begins to walk towards the doors but he stops, turning on his heel. "Wait, Even!"

Even turns, facing Isak. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for touching my body today!" Isak exclaims and Even laughs, and Isak feels himself wanting to pass out. "That sounds bad! I meant, thanks for the help with my poses and stuff."

Even's laugh becomes louder and Isak can't help but smile, rolling his eyes as Even responds. "It was my pleasure, Isak. I'll see you tomorrow."

Isak's grinning like an idiot as he walks out, meeting Eskild at the corner near the tram stop. As soon as Eskild looks up at him, he has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"It fucking worked, didn't it?" Eskild asks and Isak rolls his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Eskild."


End file.
